


The Prison Of Ward

by theblinkytheory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward imprisonment after returning to the base SHIELD with Skye and being tried for betraying SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Letter From The Prison

After SkyeWard returned to base, and Ward was prosecuted to one year in prison to be served at the prison of the sandbox.

After a couple of days that Ward was in prison feel the need want to ask again apologize to Skye, but above the rest the team and also to Coulson fortunately near him was a guard to say the least strange that always dressed in white Unlike all the other.

The guard began to make his rounds control and when return close to the cell of the guard Ward you around with his face to his cell and call Ward by name.

"Grant Grant Grant" Say The Guard

Ward will turn toward the door and said.

"What is it, who is" Say Ward.

the guard from the pocket of his "uniform" pulled out an envelope for letters, sheets and a pen and said.

"Keep shut up and do not show it to anyone"Say The Guard

Ward took everything and launch a smile in thanks the guard.

The guard moved away for a moment from the cell of Ward pulled out a cellular and contact the director Coulson.

"Director I am Ward (in a tone very feminine) I delivered what Skye gave to me before my departing, but he does not suspect anything about me I also called for the name, but he just do not suspect anything. " Say The Guard

Coulson said.

"Ok you told him those things and sends the Skye" Say Coulson

The guard said.

"No, but I told him to shut up and not show them to anyone" Say The Guard

The call ended with Coulson says the guard.

"Well continues so short new instructions Coulson close" Say Coulson

The guard back in place and since they had just turned off the lights for the night will turn to the cell door and told Ward Ward

"Good Night" Say The Guard

And Ward Replacement

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

I'M BIANCA VARANNE FROM ITALY THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION COMPOSED BY 16 CHAPTER THE NEXT FAN FICTION I WILL WRITE HERE IS CALLED "THE PHILINDA'S WEDDING COMPOSED BY 8 CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT AND I WISH YOU AN HAPPY READING.


	2. Finally The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ward write a letter to Skye and the rest of team

After a month Ward, find the courage to write a letter to Skye thanks to paper and pen that gave him the strange guard who was always close to his cell.

Ward approached the door of his cell and check if there was someone to watch him, when at one point and starting point guard with a tone accomplice told him.

"Quiet Ward I'll not get caught"

Ward seeing tick the guard at first it scared then breathed a sigh and said.

"Ok"

Ward around and pulled out from under his mattress sheets, pen and envelope that gave him the guard sat on the mattress and start writing a letter.

"Place: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Dear Skye,

It may seem strange that the prison in which I'm writing you a letter, but close to my cell there is a" strange "call that a month ago when I got my name and told me "Ward Ward Ward" I turned around and saw this strange masked guard and said, "What's up" her from a pocket pull out leaves the paper and pen and said, "Here you do not see, and you hide them shut up "I took the whole thing and I respected the" orders "do not know if you read this letter, but if you do I hope you forgive me for all I've done to you and the rest of the team and I confess that I'm regretting bitterly what I did. I more or less I spend well there is always a guard who watches me here 24 hours and 24 always checks and if all right in my cell moves away just to go around the control before the lights are switched off for the night then come near my cell, and the lights go out. you how you doing well and I hope I hope that the rest of the team I hope that if the right steps apologize if I seem a bit "blunt" by writing this letter, but I've never been good to be honest and I also hope that you will understand, I can not wait to get out of here, greets everyone and take care of yourself a hug. Ward."

Ward bend the letter, sealed the envelope and wrote on the back of the receiver. The guard stood up and said,

"Ward you're done"

Ward around and gave the guard the bag, the guard took the envelope and put it in his pocket and told Ward

"Quiet I think I know who I have to deliver. "

Ward amazed watching the guard and said,

"Ok"

Ward went to sleep and the guard moved away.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE

CORNER HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS FAN FIC I HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT AND SEE YOU WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. 3) The delivery of the first letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guard deliver the first letter

After taking a letter to Ward guard hid it in his pocket, and when he saw that Ward was sleeping, the guard, without a sound moved away, controlling more and not be spied at one point he saw a door, the guard shot off by its distinctive (agent of SHIELD) inserted the key in the lock and open the door.

Just come into that sort of closet, the guard around and locked the door lock, sat in a dark corner of the room, I pull out a satellite phone and call the director Coulson.

"Director Coulson are Ward I need to talk,"said the guard

"Agent Ward there are developments?" The manager said Coulson

"Affirmative has just written a letter to Skye, but I did not open"

"Ok FitzSimmons are locating the track of your phone, there will be a drone that will pick you up at times"

"Ok he suspects something tea? "

"I do not think anything suspicious, but when I gave him the paper I said water in the mouth"

"OK"

"I see the drone direct Coulson insert the letter"

"Ok"

The guard inserted a letter in the drone and said

"Ok FitzSimmons can start "

while the drone returns to flight director Coulson told the guard before closing the call

" Check that thing that I asked you. "

"Ok"

"I close Coulson"

The guard just closed the phone turned off the satellite phone and breathed a sigh, he put the phone back in his pocket and said,

"It is useless to control much I already know"

The guard got up opened the door and closed it doors close the door and back to the cell of Ward Ward around to see if he was awake and asleep when she saw the guard said,

"Did you go out earlier than expected"

the guard sat in the chair that was next to the chair and fell asleep.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	4. 4) If Nothing, Nothing But

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter come in the Playground

As soon as the drone containing a letter arriving at the base, Fitz warned Coulson who came down in the laboratory and said.

"Oh that happens Fitz?"

"Director and got a letter"

"Ok, you can take it out?"

Fitz open pocket drone shot off a letter and gave it to the Director Coulson.

"Director Please"

"Thank Fitz have any idea where he might be at the time of Skye"

"I think it's on the bus to analyze those symbols"

"Ok I go now to hand it over to Skye"

Skye was drinking a beer with Tripplett when at one point check that the direct Coulson of Skye and Tripplett

"Agents"

Skye and Tripplett chorused

"Lord"

Coulson said to Tripplett

"Tripplett you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Yes sir,"

said Tripplett you move away from the bus Coulson start talking to Skye

"Skye and open the email came this"

Skye said, a little dazed

"Ok, but how come I want to open it?"

Coulson said,

"You are the only one who can open it"

"There is no other that can open, short, and only an envelope"

Skye said, "That's not an envelope whatever, and that the envelope.

" Ok received "

" Okay now take all the time you need all spring and laws that letter "

Skye nodded his head and begin to do what the manager said Coulson.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

FOR NOW TILL THE END OF THE STORY I DON'T WRITE ANY CORNER I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING OF THE REST OF THE STORY.


	5. 5) Finally Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye open the letter

Skye after Coulson had handed him the envelope came out of the bus and headed to her quarters, she seat on her bed, bearing a letter in front of her and said.

"Why would the director Coulson wants me to open this envelope? Short and just a normal envelope containing a letter. That there will never be strange in an envelope."

Skye sigh and said one more time.

"Well, maybe after I will open for now I want to try to finish the job."

Skye hid the letter under her mattress and went out of her quarters. Coming out of her quarters think.

"What if it's a letter from my father, I mean I have just met and I wonder why I have written a letter."

After a week Skye after a day on a mission, you prepare for sleep and tired as he opened the bed to get under the covers, she said.

"Ok I decided to open it"

Skye pulled from under her mattress and a letter as she seat on her bed to read it breathed a sigh and begin to open the envelope. Just saw Skye wrote

"Dear Skye"

she think.

"It is not possible that my father wrote a letter"

But at the end of the letter he realized that was not his father to have written the letter, and when he read the name of Ward finally said. "

I can not believe my eyes that Grant me could write a letter in which the prison and locked up"

Skye happy  put the letter under the mattress and said with hopeful eyes.

"Tomorrow I write an immediate answer, for now goodnight my love, I miss you so much"

Skye turned off the light and

"fall asleep"


	6. 6) A Report From the Director

Skye the next morning you wake up and went to breakfast as she sat next to her step that the director Coulson said.

"Good morning Skye when you're done you could come over to my office?"

"Ok director "replied Skye.

Skye over breakfast headed the office of the Director Coulson and I think

" I will ask if I finished that job, and now that the answer? "

Skye knock at the door of the office of the Director Coulson who in turn told her" forward "entry in director's office immediately said Skye.

" Director if and to the analysis of those symbols that called me to say I do not l 'I have not finished I apologize, but it takes me more time than expected and something that I have never seen before. "

" Quiet Skye did not call you for that, it was for ask you else. "

Hearing the words of Coulson, Skye will soothe. And Coulson said.

"you opened the letter? "

"Yesterday director I found the courage to open it"

"Not for put in your personal affairs Skye, but who told you?"

Skye feeling once again the words of the director Coulson said.

"How to face to know who had written to me?"

"By this you will speak later, now tell me, please, that I wrote."

"He apologizes for what he did."

"It says another?"

"In that sense else?"

"In the sense if explains who provided him with paper, envelope and pen."

"Yes. "

" And who supplied it? "

" A strange guard who always dresses in white and who is always close to his cell. "

" Ok you already written an answer? "

"Not even the director, but at the end of the day I'll"

"Ok looks all spring and go to your accommodation to answer, when you made the envelope by FitzSimmons door."

" Okay, but why be FitzSimmons? "

"Why in theory you could send it to get locked up and where and when you did you come to tell me"


	7. 7) Letter Written And Delivered.

Skye output from 'director's office ran straight to her room and start writing the letter in response to Ward, took the paper envelope and pen and sat down on his bed to write a letter.

"Date: Unknown

Place: Playground

Dear Grant,

A week ago and got a letter that you sent and I just last night before falling asleep I had the courage to open it. In fact everything you want to forgive you for what you did and the rest team accepts your apology. I want to tell you that a month ago I met my father and I thought that that letter I had written him then I read your name at the end of the letter, and I thought (I can not believe where Grant and locked me could write a letter) I ask you immediately apologize if I seem a bit 'forthright in writing you this letter, but I think it's the first letter ever that I write as you know I write always email. I hope you find them in that cell well, now I'm analyzing the strange symbols that the director Coulson wrote on the walls without even understand why he did it and it is a very complicated job, are symbols that I've never seen before, FitzSimmons have enhanced the bus and have created specifically for the bus panels and reflective admit that they did a great job, and vice May of Coulson and there are new "purchases" Lance Hunter (a kind of mercenary) Mack (Mechanical) and Bobbi Morse (SHIELD Agent) I miss you so much and can not wait to come out of prison, I always thought you out sooner than expected. May now and my new A.S. makes me work a lot left, but as A.S. 100 times you prefer to May. Take care of yourself.

See you soon your love

Skye

Skye closed the letter in the envelope and the harbor from FitzSimmons arrived in the laboratory of FitzSimmons Skye said. "FitzSimmons"

FitzSimmons turned and said in unison.

"What Skye"

"Coulson said that I have to give you this letter and that you know what to do"

"It is true"

"Thanks guys I trust you"

"You're welcome Skye"

they said in chorus FitzSimmons


	8. 8) Delivery Letter

Skye after delivering a letter to FitzSimmons went on the bus to continue to analyze those strange symbols when the director Coulson went to her and said.

"Agent Skye to report to my office now"

looking very serious Skye bewildered drop everything and went into the manager's office Coulson later sat in the chair in front of the desk. The director Coulson said.

"Agent Skye wrote the letter?"

Skye said.

"Yes sir,"

"He delivered FitzSimmons?"

"Yes sir"

"Well now contact this agent, called Gennifer Denise Ward, better known as the agent one, he does not know, but that and his twin sister"

"Ok"

"Tell her that the letter will arrive today"

"Ok"

"tell her in over a letter when it comes to contact the base"

"Ok there more?"

"No can go"

"director I could ask you something?"

"What Skye"

"How did he know that the letter was for me?"

"I just know"

"Ok I'm going to contact the Agent 1"

"Okay Skye and I recommend not to say that the agent and one sister Ward for now unless you know her better and not talk to Ward in the next letter "

Skye nodded her head and went away from the office of the Director Coulson 


	9. 9) Call On Base

Skye after being interviewed by the director Coulson went into the lab and contact FitzSimmons "Agent 1"

"FitzSimmons, Coulson said I have to contact the agent 1"

"Ok"

They said the FitzSimmons in chorus,

"Come,"

he said Fitz and together came to a computer

"you already know how it works,"

said Simmons and Skye replied.

"Of course I know and a computer, I'm a monster with computers."

"Ok"

They said FitzSimmons Skye beginning to contact "the agent 1" The guard feel vibrate her badge as Agent of SHIELD Moved away from the cell of Ward and ran into the closet to answer that call.

"Here and agent 1" replied "The guard"

"Here agent Skye letter and was sent the arrival and expected to minutes, a letter came to call the base"

"Ok I close one agent"

At a time when "the guard "/ agent closes the first satellite phone comes a letter to Ward. The guard took up the satellite phone and touch base

"Base here SHIELD agent 1 answer"

Coulson hear the phone ringing and answered and in the meantime SHIELD in full (Morse, Hunter, Mack, FitzSimmons, May, Skye, Koenig, Tripplett, etc ...) they reached the office of the Director Coulson to hear the call of 'Agent Coulson one answered the phone and said, "Agent 1 here SHIELD base there are developments? "

"Yes sir, and a letter was delivered"

(Skye breathed a sigh happines) "And then have you checked what i asked?"

"It is in the prison there are only agents SHIELD As prisoners"

"What do you mean," said May,

"What my brother except there are only agents SHIELD captured by HYDRA"

"Ok" Coulson said

"We must act now director Coulson, agent 1 close "


	10. 10) Will You take back what is ours

The guard / Agent 1 back in place and in the meantime the base Coulson said,

"You heard the agent 1? And now to take back what is ours."

all together answered "Yes Lord"

and the director Coulson start giving orders to everyone in the room.

"FitzSimmons take the coordinates of the prison and send them to all of our aircraft available"

"Yes Lord,"they said in chorus FitzSimmons and went to work

"Koenig does prepare all of our aircraft and up, check fuel, weapons and ammunition," he said Coulson.

"It is the Lord"answered and went to work

"Skye badge agent 1 has a tracker detectable only from the computer you used to contact you in the lab, grab the coordinates and when I tell you to send him a signal from your computer"

"it is the Lord" said Skye and set to work.

"May is from FitzSimmons ask him if he has done with those coordinates and facts give a holoprojection of the prison."

"It is the Lord," said May, and set to work

"Morse controls the parachute probably someone will need it."

"It is the Lord" Morse said, and went to work

"Tripplett prepares Icer and guns normal"

"Yes Lord"replied Tripplett and set to work.

"Mack goes to help Koenig"

"Yes Lord" Mack said, and went to work

Coulson breathed a sigh you look out the window of his office and said. "Wow this is a mission"


	11. 11) Baddock Arrives At Base

Coulson after saying that phrase sat on the desk picked up the phone and a phone call to a certain Brian Baddock

"Agent The Agent Phil Coulson Baddock are the new director of SHIELD I wanted to warn you that we"

"Ok director Coulson 10 minutes and are she is ready that room? "

"It Baddock agent, Coulson close."

And no less than 10 minutes after land at the base of a Quinjet with a nice man on board (short hair blond, blue eyes, nice body a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket.) And two children aged 3 years

(were, respectively, the children of the agent Brian Baddock and agent Gennifer Denise Ward  children was Janet Ward Baddock and Thomas Ward Baddock)

Baddock greeting Coulson.

"Sir is a pleasure to see you again"

"For me too Captain Bretannia"

Coulson replied. Baddock introduce her children and 'agent 1 / The guard to the editor Coulson

"Sir they are my children, and Janet Thomas"

Children shook hands at Coulson Coulson said.

"Well in 2 hours begins a mission out of the ordinary wants to go and prepare?"

"Sure,"

Coulson monster "that room" (Accommodation of the Ward family / Baddock) to Baddock and Baddock you prepare for the mission.


	12. 12) Philinda

Everybody ready for the mission, go hangar where there are the Quinjet and the bus ready to take off, incoming Coulson I call everyone together and said.

"Agents will seem strange that this I ask now, but if any of you there I did the Phil Coulson I will be able to say that he served and protected the world with honor and courage and those who can not bring himself to participate can always go to observe the mission control room. "

All you watch a moment and with a nod from May put one hand over the other and then all together they cried.

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

Coulson said. "Well let's go get those hostages"

And then everyone left for the mission on the Bus Coulson went into the cockpit since May and May asked. "Why he's going to release Ward?"

"Because as you know I am," the man of second chances "Coulson replied."

"I think there under something else "(quizzically)" "

"He was one of the best specialists that we had, and then I promised to do a SHIELD Without torture and I can not take back the word"

May you turn to Coulson and gave him a kiss. 


	13. 13) In Mission

Arriving at the Prison Ward, Coulson went in 'holotable the bus and said.

"Skye launches that signal"

Just Skye launch signal Coulson said.

"FitzSimmons open dances"

"Yes Lord,"

said the two in unison 1 The agent activated a signal given from Skye ran to open the cell of his brother and warned the two teams

"Agents cell of my brother is at your disposal"

"Skye know what to do," Coulson said

"Yes sir," replied Skye that you launch to fetch Grant Meanwhile the agent was first unveiled to the guards HYDRA prison and had begun to fight. And while Skye returned on the Bus with stunned Grant said.

"FitzSimmons up to you"

The ramp will reopen the Bus and Skye within the harbor with Grant stunned by FitzSimmons. It ran to help her sister Gennifer who needed help to fight against HYDRA guards and open the cells of ex-SHIELD AGENTS inside the prison held hostage.

"Coulson I need help," said Gennifer

"Ward comes immediately" replied Coulson

Coulson motioned Baddock to go help his wife Skye As Wardock (Gennifer Ward and Bryan Baddock) fought the guards opened the other cells and said.

"Bobbi Hunter come to pick them up and take them on Quinjet from Tripplett"

"We're coming"

they said in chorus BobbiHunter In both Coulson said a report of the situation Koenig and Mack.

"Koenig, Mack relationship?" 

"Here all quiet"

Koenig replied BobbiHunter While escorting the now former prisoners out Tripplett Skye asked how many were still to take on

"Skye how many are still missing?"

"We are the last cell"

"Jeez guys we were just fast"

May asked FitzSimmons. "FitzSimmons are ready to blow up the servers of the prison?"

"We are ready" They said the two in unison

"Well when we give the signal you blast servers" said May

Bring on Quinjet the last former prisoners Tripplett Hunter gave the okay to take them all to the base where Mack and Koenig knew what to do

(Bring them to the true home for the former agents SHIELD)

"Tripplett go portals safe"

"Ok Koenig, Mack'm coming're ready," said Tripplett

"Koenig arrives just know what to do" and Koenig nodded his head with

"May we are ready to go up, "said Skye

" Ok "

and they all jumped on the Bus

" FitzSimmons you blast servers now! "said Gennifer

In both received a message from Koenig said that

"We did and Mack are all safe,"

"Perfect," said Coulson

"May we return to base"

"We are already returning Phil"

And everyone who calls on hearing May Coulson by name they realized that there was love between the two and laughed.


	14. 14) Return To Base

While everyone started to talk Gennifer ran to her husband Bryan and said,

"I missed you to die treasure" said Gennifer

"You too, my love," said Bryan and gave a kiss

"Children?" Gennifer said

"It's a surprise," said Bryan

Skye went from FitzSimmons and asked Grant

"FitzSimmons how are you?"

"Well soon wakes up" Jemma said

"You can give us a moment?"

"Of course," said Fitz who along with Simmons moved away from the cell of the Bus Grant beginning to recover his senses and Skye said.

"Welcome back Grant"

"Thanks Skye"

"How are you?"

"Still a bit 'dazed, but good"

"Have you read my letter?"

"Sure, and I was going to start to write you an answer when you came"

"And what I wanted to write"

"Well in that cell was so boring, that every day I miss you more and more and that I could not wait to see you again "

SkyeWard gave you a kiss, but were interrupted by an audio-message of May which was heard by all present on the bus.

"Attention all on this bus will notice that next month will become Mrs. Coulson"

Everyone looked at each other in a tone very strange and all together start laughing all happy for PhiLinda.


	15. 15) You thought Dead

Landed at the base Coulson said Grant.

"Grant that there is someone you should see"

"Who do I see?" said,

"A people with whom you made the academy, you have not seen for some time, and that she was passed off as dead, Skye can accompany him?"

"Of course, Mr. May" Skye said with a playful tone and added, "Come let's go Grant"

Arriving at the door of 'accommodation of the family Wardock Skye said Grant

"Ready"

He took a deep breath and said,"It Skye"

Skye open the doors and Grant saw the prison guard (the one guard who was always close to his cell) "My God you are the guard who was near my cell," Grant said,

"No I"

took off the mask that covered her face and said, .

"Your sister Gennifer"

Grant ran to hug her sister and she starts to cry,

"I thought you were dead,"

and while he too Grant wept with emotion,

"I know, and at the hands of Christian I believed dead"

(Senator Christian Ward)

"Christian?!? "

"It is him, but now no longer a problem"

"Where?"

"Life imprisonment in Guantanamo"

"A problem in less"

"You said just"

An audio message from the director Coulson broke everything

"To all the agents still awake you should go to sleep tomorrow awaits a surprise"

"Ok"responded all chorused Gennifer said to his brother Grant

"Come I'll take you to your room"

"Against which the one on the right?"

"Guessed"

"Well if you do not mind I can get there alone"

"Go ahead and if you can be of interest to the room of Skye and difianco to your"

"Ok thanks and good night sister,"

"Good night brother"

Grant went to his quarters and as he went to sleep he heard a voice say "Night My love" (Skye was speaking) "Night to you my love," Grant said, and they both went to sleep.


	16. 16) I'm Back

The next day all agents woke up early and they all found themselves in the lunchroom and Gennifer prensent her husband to his brother.

"Grant him and my husband Bryan Baddock better known as Captain Brettannia"

"Pleasure Bryan Baddock, Enjoyment Grant Ward" He said the two.

"And Grant will seem strange, but there is someone else you should know," said Gennifer

"Who else I should know?"

At that moment Gennifer call out his children

"Janet, Thomas come out"

The two children came out and said air happy in chorus "Uncle Grant"

And they ran to embrace Grant

"Hello Uncle Grant" Janet said

"Hello Janet" said Grant

"Hello uncle Grant I am the twin brother of Janet"said Thomas.

Grant looking amazed his sister, his brother in law and his grandchildren said. "There oh well I thought you were dead because of Christian, Oh well you were the agent one and all, but how did you manage to get a private life in this beautiful tram-tram (Agent 1 and so on)"

"Well if you want something strongly, you find the time to do it," replied Gennifer and at that time arrival Skye said that Grant

"Good morning not come knocking and say hello eee"

"Sorry, but I did not want to wake up and then we have the accommodations neighbors, good morning do you want me to, "Grant said, and the two gave themselves a kiss.

a few minutes later Coulson call together all the agents and said "agents go on to change you and wear the dress uniform of SHIELD" "It is also for you Ward" added Grant Coulson looking serious tone. Worn the dress uniform of S.H.I.E.L.D. everyone boarded the cars of SHIELD and arrived at their destination not believe their eyes were at the White House ready to be received by the President of the United States of America in person

"Trust trust, not just a name, but what's here and we all need for anything even to protect ourselves from the extraordinary. two years ago after the battle of New York to discover this organization called sHIELD and I trusted them right away, but since yesterday I changed my mind I know who to trust, and certainly I do not trust of 'HYDRA, but the STRATEGIC, HOMELAND, INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, LOGISTICS DIVISION, government organization known as SHIELD and is for me an' honor on behalf of the United States of America, give to all agents who yesterday released the innocent, the medal for valor agents please. "

These were the words of President American president, which confers to all agents, even Grant medal for military valor.

At the end of the ceremony Coulson asked Grant will go to his office. "Ward in my" "Arrival Sir" said Grant These were the words of the interview short and Event Venues with Grant Coulson

"two things" Coulson said,

"What sir?"

"1 as you have understood Returning in SHIELD"

"Oh thank you sir" replied Ward Delighted

"and second, this will seem strange that I have daughters is asking, but I do not know who to ask."

"What sir?"

"I would be best man?"

"Of course, sir"

"Thanks a lot, well out of the way"

"Ok goodnight sir," said Ward, and went away Ward went to knock on the door of his sister, but even before Grant start knocking you hear from her sister door to say

"Well you're back in the SHIELD and you will be the witness of the Director, is from Skye could dowload you now."

Ward smiled and went to Skye that I find at the door as if he was waiting for him and said. "I'm back in S.H.I.E.L.D."

Skye without a word and gave him a kiss ... ... ... END

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

SO, THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFICTION I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT AND I SHOW TO YOU THE TITLE OF MY NEXT FANFICTION "THE PHILINDA WEDDING" HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THAT FANFICTION, I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING OF MY FANFICTION AND CIAO BY BIANCA VARANNE.


End file.
